creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Don
The Habitat Add stuff about The Habitat? GreenReaper 15:44, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) :There is a tonne to add so I'll do that when I get a chance. I have plenty of screenshots too - Don 19:31, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Hum ... are they somewhere? i just can't wait to see them ! zareb Lilac Bengals Hey, Don, where can you get the latest version of the Lilac Bengals for Geat slot I? Cheers! Alien 22:13, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) :Wafuru says she will be uploading the agent breed file when her new computer arrives and she can have a final look over the Norns. I gather she no longer has Creatures installed on the old machine. - Don 23:00, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) ::Thanks a lot for this information! :-) Alien 23:41, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) Cheats BoBCoB wouldn't work to apply the Blueberry4$ cheat to The Albian Years, and neither would the normal registry hack, hence my addition of the separate explanation; is there some way to make this work, or could you make it more obvious that your method doesn't apply to the rerelease? --Fuzzie 22:05, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I'll clarify the entry now. We still have a lot of people in the CC who wouldn't edit the registry by hand so I'm hoping to make a new application for this sort of thing asap. In fact we have the BoBCoB source code so that could be updated as well... I'll check what the licence says later - Don 22:43, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::For those specific issues you could always make registry patches to add and remove the cheats. -- 23:47, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Sysoppage Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely! :-) -- 16:34, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) : *wikihugs GreenReaper* - Don 17:11, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Wood Norns conversion Maybe you should ask Frimlin whether you could put that conversion online? Still plenty of people who play C2 who might be interested . . . -- 11:35, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :Forgive me for butting in, but I was under the impression that Don had attempted to ask Frimlin, but received no response? - Malkin 11:53, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should have made that "should ask frimlin again" - I don't know how long ago she asked, I was thinking the conversion could have been made a while back. -- 12:05, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :::I last emailed Frimlin about the Wood Norns in July 2004, after someone mentioned that one of my C2 screenshot had the breed in, but I gather he has been keeping very busy. I have Ash's lionhead address from his emails but I've only contacted him on his frimlin address to date... - Don 15:44, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Alife Sim Hi Don ... I saw you reply to a question on GreenReapers talk page ... advising Numsgil on how to obtain a copy of Creatures. Haven't heard from GreenReaper so thought I would see if you might be interested in our little ALife/Evolution Sim DarwinBotsII and if so ... perhaps passing on the link to others here at Creatures who may be interested in such simulations. We certainly welcome programmers, currently porting the prog from VB to C++ and also any help on the Wiki itself from those with experience. For instance ... no one there knows how to enable the file uploading. ;) Thanks. 17:44, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Malkin, Don and ElasticMuffin . . . As the top three contributors in terms of edits, I figure it's appropriate to give you guys bureaucrat access. All this basically means is that you can create other sysops and bureaucrats, if you feel that is appropriate. You now have exactly the same powers as I do! Enjoy. :-) -- 18:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Keyboard Commands The new Mac Key Commands page looks great, Don! Thanks for the move; the single page was getting a little long. I'm still working on the CAOS Commands page, but I hope to get around to making a Windows Key Commands page too. Happy Holidays to all the CreaturesWiki users! Can't Delete Faulty Page Hi Don. I was hoping you might be able to help me with this. There's a link to a story in the fanfiction page (specifically "Creatures:_Fallen_Angel") that is broken: something in the title is irking the Wiki enough that all it will give me is an error page whenever I click on it. I've since readded the story under the title "Fallen Angel" (which seems to be the page that contains all of its information, anyway), but I cannot figure out how to remove the faulty "Creatures: Fallen Angel" link. There must be something on the page's coding that's causing it to be categorized as a fiction page, but I can neither edit nor delete the page to fix this. Is there some way I can remove or access the broken page, if not from the Wiki, then at least from the fan fiction list? Thanks, Officer 1BDI 02:46, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :I have had a look at information on the Bad title error and how it applies to having a category colon in a page name, but I haven't found mention of a solution to the problem of not being able to edit/delete the broken page yet. I'll keep hunting and will pass the question by Wikia - Don 12:00, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Angela's response: "This is a bug on quite a few wikis. Page titles are clashing with interwiki links. It's high on the priority list, so ought to be fixed soon. Angela talk 13:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC)" Spamming I don't know if he was going to spam the wiki, but he thought I was spamming Cretures by requesting to become official friends. I'm not sure if I understand him entirely, though. Thanks for the help. 01:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just so you know, I was very mad at the time, and (quite annoying I might add) Acidentally forgot my username and all mannerof being kind (oops!). I am robertbrockuscpp, and I am not so much of a problem now. In fact, if you would look at my user talk page on SWGames, I helped get rid of a vandal! 71.96.77.70 16:26, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::whoops, for some reason this wikia logged me out. Mister1nothing 16:27, 25 April 2007 (UTC) General Support Downloading Norns Please help me. I'm from Bosnia and Herzegovina and I'm only 10. I have Creatures 2 and Creatures 1. When I click a download link on any Norn breed (for example, Frog Norn), then appears the message box Oops! This link appears to be broken. Suggestions: ''Go to www.creaturesforum.de Search on Google or Not Found - The requested document was not found on this server. Web Server at creaturesforum.de I really don't know German. Can you tell me where (the page must me on English) I can download Norns? Sorry for my eventually broken English.-- 11:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Pleas register with e-mail.I may help you. Or send e-mai to me.(you must register :) --August0815 13:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::( http://www.gamewaredevelopment.co.uk/downloads/LifeKit2.zip , lifekit2.zip sadrzi frog norn ). --August0815 13:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the breeds linked to from/on Mummy's Creatures (http://www.creatures.de/) might be offline as the links and websites are quite old now. If you have a list of breeds you are trying to find and the game they are for, you can also post it in one of the forums and we can direct you to were you can get the breeds now - Don 11:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. :) I was downolad Norn files but i don't know how I can take into game?-- 17:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi! I'm same girl of 10 years old from Bosnia nad Herzegovina, I hope you don't forget my questions (my questions are in this section if you forget :) )... Please, could you answer on my question on the Forum --> Help Desk --> Please, help me! ? I want fast answer, it's probably a serious problem.-- 17:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Mice Norns and C2 Room Editor Do you know how to care about Mice Norns? I have about 10 Mice Norns in game, but they don't want to eat food or fruit, even when I click Eat food!!! or Eat fruit!!! in Injector Kit.-- 11:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with any problems with that breed. If they're not getting the hang of eating then there is a C3 cob called "Eat you Stupid Norn!" available here, but they should eventually eat if they need to (and if you offer them a tickle on the head when they do) - Don 22:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Do I must buy Creatures 2 Room Editor? There I read that I must enter serial number. Please don't think this is a stupid question, I live in Bosnia and Herzegovina and I need to know that. :Also I don't have permission from my parents to buy anything, because I'm a child. -- 19:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You won't need the Room Editor unless you want to make your own new rooms for the game. It is completely free here yes, but when you install it you 'must' use the name as GamewareDev and the serial 301-5061A-1234U-WI - Don 22:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::O thank you for good answers on my two questions, you're the best!-- 19:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reinstalling Albian Years Hi again Don! I know I'm a bit boring... I already asked you about Mice Norns and Creatures 2 Room Editor... Well, this problem I have got is very serious. I was the proud owner of legall Creatures The Albian Years (unfornately, in my country legall games are quite rare) Before a few weeks I gave my friend that game, but I recently installed Windows Vista Inspirat. Every day (except this and part of past week, I have a cold) I must warn him that he must give my game back, but he "always forget". Now I'm waiting my uncle in Croatia to come in my city of Mostar, Bosnia nad Herzegovina, because he will install a new Windows 7 on my computer. Before reinstalling Windows, I knew I must make a backup. So I copy Creatures The Albian Years (actually, only the Creatures 2 folder because I didn't like Norns in Creatures 1 very much) on USB. After reinstalling Windows, I opened the Creatures 2 folder in Removable disk and copied it to disk C. I just double-clicked the launcher.exe, but i received an error message with name Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Library and the following text: Runtime Error! Program: C:\Program Files\Creatures\launcher.exe This application has requested the Runtime to terminate it in an unusual way. Yeah, I know what are Windows Visual C++ Library and Runtime, but I however don't know the solution for error. Technical stuff: Error signature: AppName: launcher.exe AppVer: 1.0.0.1 ModName: rocketdock.dll ModVer: 0.0.0.0 Offset: 00005078 File for error report: C:\DOCUME~1\MISOBR~1\LOCALS~1\Temp\feab_appcompat.txt Maybe the RocketDock is the problem? I don't think that, because the same is happened on my laptop (it hasn't got installed RocketDock, so the error signature isn't same). Anyway, I don't use RocketDock, it's not useless for me. My mum is tried to find Creatures The Albian Years in shops. She tells me that she is tried fo find it in every computer shop, even in that computer shop where I buy it before 7 months. I have explored Internet much because I wanted to find ilegall Creatures 2 (yeah, the buying or downloading the ilegall content is normal in my country, and you'll find it in my city very often). I hear I can download Creatures 2 on Rapidshare, but the problem is subscription. Someone says that I just must reset the modem so I can get new IP address and I'll be able to download on Rapidshare without subcription and even registration. I don't believe that. If you know a solution for this problem, please answer because I think a little wretch of my friend will not give back my game. And sorry on my bad English.-- 18:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately when you install a game it puts some files in the Program Files folder, some in Windows/System32/, some entries in the Windows Registry, and so on, so copying just the Program Files Creatures folder would sadly not be enough to run the game. If you had copied the contents of the CD to the hard drive you could have reinstalled it using that and then pasted your saved Program Files Albian Years folder directly over the new one. Shame you can't get the disk back :( In terms of finding a new copy of the game online I'm not sure where you could get home of it in your country, but it may appear under the name "Creatures Triple Pack" instead. Do you currently have Windows installed on a second machine though (i.e. on the laptop) where you could copy the missing files from? - Don 13:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::So, I'm now have Windows 7. If I only have Creatures The Albian Years, I could check and maybe edit the registry (I edited the registry several times an I didn't make any harm on my computer) and System 32. Then I will add some registry keys and files for System 32. Because I still haven't got Creatures The Albian Years, I will wait for that little thief and liar. If he doesn't give me my game back on Friday, I'll "kill" him (I want to say, I will report him to teacher, and I will probably destroy his computer by sending him my own computer virus, I think this seriously).-- 18:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::It might be best to tell the teacher now and get them to sort it out for you quickly - Don 12:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::That thief finally gave me game today... Well, the instalation seems to be clear on Windows 7. I also added the extras (.exp files, BobCob, extra Norns, cobs...) from my backup of Creatures 2. But when I run the game, I receive the error (this is almost same error), but with text: The error DDERR_NODIRECTDRAWHW has been detected when attempting to draw game sprites. Please check that your desktop is in 16-bit video mode, Microsoft DirectX is correctly installed and that you have the latest driver software for your graphics card. Extra information: C:\Program Files\Gameware Development\Creatures Albian Years|Creatures 2\Images\cut_.S16 ::::I have got DirectX 11, my monitor supports 16-bit color and I have got drivers for my graphics card. But I think the problem is in my video card. Windows 7 doesn't support drivers for my video card. Windows 7 even can't find the drivers for video card. My graphics card is NVIDIA® nForce™ MIDI UART. Before Windows 7 I was got Windows XP (unfornately, my mum throws away serial number, she doesn't know what is serial number and even that is required for instalation of Windows XP) and every time I tried to play Creatures 2 in full screen mode, I received error that is, I trink, similar to this in Windows 7. ::::I tried to run Creatures 1 and they are working perfect. They haven't got any extras. So, I think the problem can be drivers for video card or extras for Creatures 2. I have readed in article Creatures 2 DirectX bug that extras for Creatures 2 might change Loading Flag registry entry in 1 to 0. Unfornately, I haven't got Loading Flag entry in HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Gameware Development\Creatures 2\1.0, and I know why.-- 11:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have finished the deleting all files that Windows 7 detects that aren't needed for running Creatures 2 (except zlib.dll, altrough Windows 7 detects that is not needed, I don't deleted file... simply because I don't know what's the purpose of that file). But the error continues... I saw on Gameware Development that one customer reported almost same error message (DDERR_INVALIDPIXELFORMAT instead DDERR_NODIRECTDRAWHW in my case). I tried to delete cut_.S16 (altrough Windows 7 detected that is needed to run Creatures 2) and when I saw that I can't run the game, I restored file. It seems that I copied damaged file from Creatures 2 folder backup. If there isn't fix for this problem (that's probably a destiny, how bad!), I will enjoy in Creatures 1... -- 15:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC)